


Бесконечная ночь

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Madness, Religious Fanaticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Безумие, в отличие от чудовищ, не признаёт ни оберегов, ни стен.





	Бесконечная ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Два варианта развития событий объединены.

Запах дешёвых духов тошнотворно-сладок, как тление — отсыревших стен, мёртвых тел, опавшей листвы. С тех пор, как здесь появилась Арианна, он постепенно становится таким же привычным, как ладанный дым.

В старинной часовне так уютно, так спокойно... Нужно лишь забыть о том, что снаружи — тьма, кошмары и кровь. Расставить рядами побольше свечей и смотреть, как стекает расплавленный воск, как мерцают в полумраке огоньки — трепетные крохотные маяки веры и надежды.

Слепой смотритель таится в дальнем углу, скрываясь от света, который сам же разжёг. Боится, что его вид отпугнёт тех, кто нашли здесь убежище. Всё это — для них, для тех немногих, у кого ещё есть шанс пережить эту ночь. Он знает, что их раздражают его тихие всхлипывания, что он для них — живое напоминание о том, какое безумие творится в городе, но благодарен уже за то, что его молча терпят.

Женская рука осторожно касается алого бархата на сгорбленной спине.

— Эй, как там тебя... У меня кончается ладан.

По шагам он узнаёт её прежде, чем по голосу. Леди с улицы, ночная фея, жрица любви — так зовут её при свете дня, но сейчас, когда обнажается всякая суть — просто шлюха. Похоже, остальные уверены, что именно она, порочная, навлечёт на них беду. Кто-то плюёт ей вслед. 

Золотистые волосы растрёпаны. Дорогое платье подметает измятым подолом пыль и паутину. Должно быть, она благодарна Великим, что, по крайней мере, здесь есть ещё более жалкое зрелище, чем она.

Нечеловечески длинные костлявые пальцы нащупывают одну из позолоченных, но потускневших шкатулок с запасами смолы и угля, и смотритель робко помогает Арианне заново наполнить маленькую переносную кадильницу. Но почему-то та не собирается уходить так скоро.

— А что, церковные благовония в самом деле помогут отпугнуть... их? — интересуется она.

Тот не может поверить своим ушам: с ним хотят поговорить, ему задают вопросы... И пусть он даже не знает, что отвечать, само такое внимание значит для него больше, чем кто-либо способен представить.

— Мы не слишком-то многое можем противопоставить всем этим кошмарам, не так ли? Но что есть, то есть... — нервно посмеивается он.

— Просто тебя, уж извини мою прямоту, никто в здравом уме не назовёт человеком, и всё же к ладану и свечам ты тянешься куда охотнее, чем к нашему обществу. Впрочем, понимаю, что потеря невелика, — замечает она, оглядываясь на презрительно следящих за ними из разных углов часовни.

От смущения ему хочется спрятаться ещё дальше за нагромождение церковной утвари, но жажда слышать чужой голос сильнее.

— О, н-неправда... я так рад, что могу хоть с кем-нибудь поговорить! Раньше здесь было ужасно одиноко...

И они остаются тихо беседовать вдали от остальных. Так лучше коротать время до рассвета, а иначе начинает казаться, что ночь длится бесконечно. Так разумнее расходовать ладан — одна кадильница на двоих. И легче верить, что никакое зло не посмеет проникнуть в святое место.

Но безумие, в отличие от чудовищ, не признаёт ни оберегов, ни стен.

***

— Сколько же часов мы провели здесь... Почему не наступает рассвет? — беспокоится Арианна, осторожно выглядывая за плотную чёрную штору, от потолка до пола скрывающую высокое витражное окно. На неё испуганно шикают, требуя отойти и не поминать всуе то, что и так очевидно всем. Бесплодное ожидание. Застывшее время.

Блеклый луч, успевающий проникнуть в сумрак часовни — алого оттенка. Но не зари. Полная луна стала кровавой.

— Словно в каком-то жутком сне... — отшатывается она. Колени подкашиваются. — Боги, как мне дурно...

Заботливые руки, поддерживая, помогают ей дойти и опуститься в кресло. Сестра Аделла шепчет слова утешения, обещает молиться за всех и уверяет, что Великие их не оставят. Превозмогая резко накатившую тошноту и страх, Арианна слабо улыбается нежданной заступнице. Если остались такие добрые люди, не гнушающиеся отверженной шлюхой, значит, не всё потеряно для Ярнама. Недаром говорят — на семи праведниках весь город устоит.

Успокоив ту, Аделла — ещё одна приведённая Охотником в безопасное убежище — украдкой разглядывает своих новых соседей. К смотрителю часовни она даже не собирается подходить — мерзкое, лживое существо, ведь она точно знает, что проклятие постигает лишь нечистую кровь и порочные души. Люди вокруг — потерявшие веру, сами заслужившие своё несчастье. И хуже всех — Арианна, дочь разврата. Но почему же добрый Охотник каждый раз первым делом подходит к этой блуднице и даже — о боги — берёт в дар её осквернённую кровь, пусть и для своего священного долга? Чем предпочитает ту чистой крови праведницы? Пусть же увидит их вместе, пусть сравнит и поймёт, пусть узнает, как самоотверженно она готова помогать!

В глазах кроткой служительницы загораются обида и ревность. Но она смиренно сдерживает их и мысленно молит о каре на головы тех, кто навлёк на Ярнам скверну, расползающуюся, как чума. Ничего, Церковь непременно спасёт достойных. Остальные сами утонут в своём пороке. А значит, пусть длится ночь суда, ночь жатвы, ночь Охоты под кровавой луной.

***

От свечей остаются обугленные фитили в озерцах воска. В сгустившейся темноте слышен плач, переходящий то ли в рыдания, то ли в смех. Зажмурив глаза, бродяга бормочет что-то сам себе. Старушка, путая слова, напевает колыбельную несуществующему внуку.

Кое-как наброшенные шторы давно упали, безразличные всем, и алое зарево ровным оттенком окрашивает узкие витражи.

Арианна уже подозрительно давно не выходит из подвала. И сестра Аделла спускается туда с фонарём, чьё стекло теперь едва ли мутнее разума выживших. Что ж, вот и она — тихонько плачет в луже крови, оставившей багровые следы на подоле платья. А рядом ползает и пищит... нечто.

— Это всего лишь кошмар... Это не взаправду... — словно молитву, снова и снова повторяет несчастная, закрыв лицо руками.

— Бедная ты моя... — сочувственно молвит Аделла, ставя фонарь на землю. — Великие услышали нас. Они благословили тебя. Из грешницы сделали святой — матерью... Воистину бесконечно Их милосердие.

— Но я... не хочу... — всхлипывает та, балансируя на грани безумия.

Служительница обнимает её. Гладит по золотистым волосам, нашёптывая самые тёплые слова. И ещё одно кровавое пятно расползается по ткани — Арианна инстинктивно зажимает его ладонью, нащупывая рукоять складного ножа, впившегося под сердце.

Сестра Аделла молча смотрит, как та сползает на пол. Затем — склоняется и осторожно берёт на руки мокрое извивающееся дитя. Крохотные щупальца тянутся к ней, и слёзы умиления переполняют её глаза.

— Не бойся, мой маленький, — она с нежностью прижимает чудовище к груди. — Эти глупые, неблагодарные, порочные люди не причинят тебе вреда, пока я здесь.


End file.
